


F4M (Script Offer) Your Sexy Classmate Wants to Warm you up this Winter

by NinjaFogg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Rough Sex, Seduction, Spanking, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaFogg/pseuds/NinjaFogg
Summary: It's a freezing day and you've invited your classmate round for a break from essay writing, that means Home Alone, hot chocolate and a little surprise you've been planning.





	F4M (Script Offer) Your Sexy Classmate Wants to Warm you up this Winter

Key:

(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes and emotions

[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.

*****Note: SFX are completely optional*****

SFX Sounds: (included as inspiration)

Screen door sliding open - https://freesound.org/people/vtownpunks/sounds/131900/

Bells jingling - https://freesound.org/people/se2001/sounds/478601/

Unzipping - https://freesound.org/people/aboxinghelena/sounds/401139/

\-----------------------------All characters are 18 years or older------------------------

Well, well, well, the neighborhood recluse finally emerges. [Giggle]

What took you so long?

No worries, I'm just amazed to see you outside.

I know, it's freezing today-- [Brrrr]

You do know it's gonna snow later?

(Teasing) and yet for some reason you haven't even put a sweater on. [Giggles]

Oh, nothing much. I've spent most of the weekend writing essays.

I know, I'm mentally exhausted. Seriously, what's with all these essays during the holidays? It's kinda cruel.

[Giggles] Yeah, I just had to take a break from it. I've literally been vegging out, eating chocolate and watching Christmas films. [Giggle]

Well, I just finished Home Alone.

[Giggles] I know, i'm like, a grade A procrastinator.

Of course, Home Alone is the greatest. I mean, the kid's a little psycho... Like, he could call the police at any moment, but he just has to torture those guys [Giggles]

Well, I was just about to watch the sequel... You can hang out with me if you like?

(Flirty) Come on, you've been working non stop. You need to take a break.

(Flirty) No, they're out all day - last minute shopping.

(Flirty) Come on inside, they won't be home for a while.

[SFX: Screen door sliding open]

(Flirty) You coming?

Good choice.

There's a tub of chocolates already open on the coffee table, help yourself

I'm just gonna go grab my dressing gown, I'll be down in a minute.

Feel free to grab yourself a drink; I just made some hot chocolate, there's marshmallows in the cupboard.

(In another room) Did you get that English essay finished?

I know right, that book gave me such a headache. I mean give me Home Alone over A Christmas Carol any day of the week.

Hey, could you come here a second, I need your help with something.

(Flirty) What do you think? [Giggle]

You like these fuck me pumps? I put them on just for you.

And look at how cute these little bells are.

[SFX: Sound of bells jingling.]

[Giggle] You can pick your mouth back up.

(Flirty) Don't think I haven't seen you watching me.

Come on, don't play stupid.

I know you've been spying on me from your room.

Oh, I know all about that telescope of yours.

[Giggle] That's my little secret...

Relax, I'm not gonna tell anyone.

If I'm honest, I find it a kinda kinky.

My own little voyeur...

(Lusty) Like, you're definitely on the naughty list.

[Giggle] Look at you getting me all worked up.

Shh, would you stop worrying.

Of course not, that is if you play by my rules.

(Flirty) Well, I thought I'd invite you round for a little Christmas fun.

[Sultry] What do you think? You can't tell me that you don't want me.

I mean, you can't keep your eyes off of me, can you?

Mmmm, would you look at how juicy my tits look in this bra.

Tell me, how long have you wanted to see them?

[You're getting turned on.]

Mmm, all those filthy fantasies you must have had.

(Sultry) Want me to take it off?

Oh you can do better than that.

Why don't you beg me?

(Flirty) You forgot to say please.

(Sultry) Hmm, only if you let me suck your cock.

[SFX: you take off your top.]

Mmm, is someone getting hard?

If only you knew all the filthy things I have planned for you...

I wanna feel it.

[You feel his cock through his jeans.]

Fuuuck! Well, well, well, aren't you a big boy.

Mmmm, looks like you're all ready for me.

Shh, just relax, okay?

(Sultry) Don't you want to see me on my knees?

[SFX: Unzipping.]

(Sultry) Don't you want me to worship your...

(You pull his cock out) Fuck. Look at that cock.

Mmm, why would you keep this from me?

(Lusty) Mmmm, baby, I know exactly how to warm you up.

[You spit on his cock and begin to lather it]

Mmmm, I love a wet cock in my hands.

[Wet sounds of your hands jacking his cock]

(Teasing) So many nights alone in bed touching myself, knowing you were watching me. Well now this cock is all mine. [Giggle]

[Feel free to ad-lib dirty talk here]

(lusty) Mmm, I want those cum filled balls between my lips.

[There's a gentle ‘pop’ as you suck on his balls, moaning as you do it.]

Mmmm, they taste salty. [Giggle]

[We hear you suck on his balls, moaning as you make them sloppy.]

Do you like my slutty mouth sucking on your balls, baby?

(Lusty) Mmmm, I'm gonna suck the cum right out of them.

[A wet popping sound as you gently suck his balls.Feel free to ad-lib dirty talk here.]

(Sultry) I think I want some cock in my mouth

[You start sucking his cock, Slowly at first.]

(Lusty) Mmmm, it tastes sweet.

(lusty) Now watch it disappear between these plump, red lips

[You suck his cock, making it wet and sloppy.]

(With his cock in your mouth) Mmmm, it's so big.

[You start sucking his cock a bit faster now.]

Mmmm, your cock looks good in my mouth.

(Lusty) Fuck, you're getting me wet.

[You suck his cock, swirling your tongue as you go.]

Oh, you like the way I do that?

(Lusty) Makes your cock want to explode doesn't it.

[You continue sucking again, faster]

You want to see a little more?

[Sfx: Takes off underwear.]

Mmmm, look at that pretty pussy.

You've been craving it for a long time, haven't you?

Nuh uh, not yet... I've still gotta tease you a little bit... make you really fucking want it.

(Lusty) Plus, I want more cock in my 'slutty' little mouth.

[You return to sucking.]

You love my lips wrapped around your dick?

[You continue sucking, again faster]

Tell me how good I look with your cock in my mouth.

Mmm, you make me feel so nasty.

[You continue to suck his cock.]

Wanna feel the back of my throat? Mhmm?

Come on, push my head down. I can take it.

[You start deepthroating him]

Mmm, yeah, fuck my mouth.

[You continue deepthroating him, feel free to put in moans, gagging noises, anywhere you see fit.]

(Lusty) Keep going..

[With his cock in your mouth, you say] Mmm, don't stop.

[You come up for air.]

(Sultry) Do you like it when I fuck you with my smartass face, huh?

[Sucking noises]

Tell me how much you like sliding your cock down my throat...

** Feel free to ad-lib as you deep throat him. **

[Gasping] God, I love choking on your cock... (Lusty) it makes my pussy so wet.

[You continue sucking him using every technique you possess. His cock presses against the back of your throat.]

(Coming up for air) Fuck. Look at at how wet and messy your cock is...

Mmmm, I want it to be like that in my cunt.

[You return to jacking off his sloppy cock.]

Am I making you want to shoot your load already?

Nuh uh, you can't cum on my face.

I'm sorry, but that's not gonna happen. My parents will be home any second, they'll totally know.

Look, I suppose I've teased you this much. I guess I have to let you cum.

Where else baby?

You wanna cum on my ass?

Mmmm, it is a sexy little ass isn't it? -- likes to be spanked too.

(Sultry) I'll let you do that...

But are you sure you can handle this pretty little cunt?

(Teasing) It's gonna be tight.

Okay, but don’t hold back.

[You get on all fours presenting your ass and glistening pussy.]

(Lusty) Mmmm, give me that cock, give it to me nice and deep.

(Lusty) Are you teasing me? You wanna tease that pretty pink pussy? Mmmm yeah, tease it with that big dick of yours.

[You moan passionately as he slides inside.]

(Whimpering) Oh fuck.

(Whimpering) Holy shit.

I told you it was gonna be tight.

Mmmm, just like that, nice and slow. Let me feel every inch.

[Slowly he starts to fuck you.]

Fuck yeah, slide it right in there.

Mmmm, play with my pussy.

[He plays with your clit as he fucks you, we hear how wet you are.]

Oh yeah, keep your fingers on my clit.

[Moan] Just like that.

[Moan as he picks up the pace]

(Lusty) Grind that fucking cock in my pussy.

[The two of you continue picking up the pace]

[Moan] Grab my hips baby, go deeper.

Mmm, fuck me whilst i'm home alone you bad boy.

(Lusty) God, I'm a slut, huh?

[Moan as he fucks you harder] Yeah, fuck me whilst my parents aren't here to see.

Tell me how good that pussy feels.

[You start picking up the pace some more, loving every second of it.]

Mmmm, tell me how tight I am.

[SFX: He spanks you.]

[Moan] Fuck yes, harder.

[SFX: He spanks you again.]

[Your moans intensify as the sex gets rougher.]

Fucking take it.

This pussy is all yours.

[You're going even faster now]

Just like that [Moan] Just like that.

(Whimpering) Oh fuck.

[Moan]

(Whimpering) Shit.

[He is thrusting deep inside you, making you wetter and wetter. You moan with sheer pleasure.]

[Moan] Spread my legs and pound me like a whore.

(Whimpering) Pound me like a dirty little whore.

Mmmm, tell me I take that cock so fucking good.

[You continue fucking and moaning for a bit, until… ]

(Lusty) I want to fuck you, baby

[Moan] Let me ride that thick cock!

[SFX: He pulls out and you climb on top of him.]

[Moan loudly as you slide his cock in]

[Lusty] Now, watch me bounce up and down on that dick.

Make me work for it. [Moan]

[You start picking up the pace, It's an orchestra of pleasure as your wet pussy blends with your moans.]

Oh fuck.

[Moan] You like that sweet pussy wrapped around your cock?

(Lusty) Oh, it looks so good... it looks so good with you sliding in and out of it.

[Your pussy is so wet.]

Yeah, that's what I need. That's what this little slut needs.

Give it to me, make that pussy yours.

I want you to fucking take it.

[You're going faster and harder. You absolutely love it, moaning uncontrollably]

Use it...

Use that fucking cunt.

[Start building to an orgasm]

You gonna cum for me?

(Lusty) I want your hot cum all over my ass.

[You're close]

Give it to me baby. [Moan]

[Moan] I've earned it.

(Lusty) Decorate that perfect fucking ass.

[Whimpering] Oh fuck. [Moan]

[Whimpering] Oh shit.

[You orgasm hard, ad-lib your moans]

(Catching your breath) Mmmm, look at it dripping down my pussy.

That's what I call covered in cum.

[Giggles] Thoroughly glazed.

[A beat]

(Noticing something…) Oh shit.

What time is it?

Shit, they're gonna be home any fucking second.

Seriously!

We need to move now.


End file.
